All Messed Up
by Becki2
Summary: Main characters: Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms and HHH. Kelly has been in the WWE 5 months now, & has made some friends but it seems Paul Levesque (HHH) has a problem with her, and Jeff starting to look at her in a different way.
1. Default Chapter

Kelly sighed as she lazily fell back onto the couch in her hotel room. She was battered and beat up. She just wanted to curl up into a little ball and have at least one night's full sleep. She giggled as she saw Jeff Hardy walk through the door and trip over her bag and land face first onto the bed. He didn't bother getting up; it took all of his remaining energy to keep himself from falling asleep. Kelly stared at him from across the room, still slightly giggling.  
  
"You know what Jay?" She asked using her pet name for Jeff. Kelly and ONLY Kelly ever called Jeff, 'Jay', and it made Jeff smile every time she used it. "I love this job, I really do," Kelly had been in the WWE for just under four months now. Her and Jeff had got on like a house on fire ever since the first time they met.  
  
They had few things in common; they are both young talents in the WWE, Kelly being 20, and Jeff being 24. Kelly had grown up in a small village in England, where as Jeff had been brought up in a small town in North Carolina, and they were both into similar music and bands, but it was about there that the similarities between them stopped. They were about as different as chalk and cheese, and yet, they still never seem to get bored of each other.  
  
"I've loved wrestling since I was a kid" Kelly continued, "But sometimes it really sucks ass" Jeff nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean Kel, it's hard to love something when it's 4.30am and we have just been driving half-way across America beat up, tired and sore. For Christ's sake! All I want is one fucking nights sleep!" He picked up a pillow and chucked it at the wall in sheer frustration, but it accidentally hit Kelly. He smiled at her with his priceless, cheeky, schoolboy grin. Kelly was about to throw something back when there was a quiet knock at the door. "It's for you" Jeff whispered.  
  
Kelly tried to pull her self up, mastering every last bit of the very little energy left in her tiny body. She pulled her long loose-layered golden brown hair off of her face as she rose to her feet and quietly opened the latch on the door, so not to disturb any of the other guests at this stupid hour.  
  
"Hello, sorry to disturb you Miss Parks, but Mr. Hardy told us that we would be able to find him here." It was a member of the hotel staff, it looked like the one who was on reception a few moments ago, but Kelly was to tired to either care or remember. Kelly opened the door wider and motioned for the man to enter the room. He shook his head though, "Sorry Miss, it is against hotel policy for staff to enter guest's rooms, it's to do with confidentiality etc." Kelly looked the man up and down.  
  
"But that's stupid!" She replied "We could disturb the other guests by talking out there, just come in" Jeff knew that Kelly was very stubborn, and that she wouldn't back down against the 'policy' in place (even though he did agree that it was stupid) So he walked over to the door and pushed Kelly in the direction of the bed. Usually she would fight until she won, but tonight she was tired, and it would be quicker and easier on everyone if just this one time she shut up. Kelly let her self fall on to the bed.  
  
"I am Mr. Hardy, did you find me a room?"  
  
"What?" Asked Kelly sitting up, "You haven't got a room? When were you going to tell me about this?"  
  
"When it mattered," Jeff replied "Well?" Jeff asked the member of hotel staff  
  
"Sorry Mr. Hardy, we are fully booked, but we can give you a courtesy room at the Marriott," Jeff looked at him, then at Kelly, then at his watch.  
  
"Isn't that all the way into the main part of town?" The man nodded, "Too far, good bye" Jeff closed the door in the poor man's face. Usually Jeff is a well-mannered nice bloke, but tonight he was just too tired to care.  
  
"So then Jay... Does it matter yet?" Kelly said with a wicked smile.  
  
"The hotel for whatever reason cancelled my room, they said that they could find me another room, but obviously they can't, so Oh great Kelly ruler of earth and queen of all that is great, pretty, pretty please with sugar, cream and a strawberry on top and I stay here with you for the night?" Kelly didn't hesitate,  
  
"Of course Jay, how can I resist a face like that?"  
  
  
  
"Now don't be scared, this is Kelly without make-up, it really isn't as bad as it looks" Kelly called to Jeff from the bathroom.  
  
Jeff was already in the single bed all tucked up and ready to sleep. Kelly opened the door, but to Jeff's relief, she didn't look that different to how she usually did. Maybe a little bit paler, it was mainly her deep brown eyes that looked different. All of the heavy eye make up that most divas wear was gone and it made her whole face look softer. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a few strands falling down to frame Kelly's pretty face. She was wearing an extra-large 'live for the moment' T- shirt and maybe some panties, but that was it.  
  
While she stood there in front of Jeff, for the first time he saw her in a new light altogether. For the first time he found himself physically attracted to her. This wasn't to say that she was ugly before or that he never liked her, it was just seeing her there, natural, in the same hotel room as him, made him feel something for one of his best friends.  
  
What the hell are you thinking Jeff? This is Kelly, you can't think about her in this way! He said to himself. He pushed all of these new thoughts and feelings deep down within him, and then hopefully they would go away... maybe.  
  
He then realised that he had be staring at her all of this time. He cleared his throat to say something, but for the first time, he didn't know what to say to her. Fortunately she said it for him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed? You can sleep on the couch" Jeff smiled thinking of the last time they had to sleep together.  
  
"I thought we could share the bed, I can't sleep on the couch, not with my back, and I'm sure you don't want to. Anyway it would be like that time in Canada when you lost our hotel keys and we had to share Andrew's (Test's) couch. Only this time it would be more comfortable" Kelly sighed, anyone else and she would do it without hesitation, she would be the first one to admit that she was a huge flirt, but for whatever reason, never with Jeff. Well maybe this was her chance to start.  
  
"All right then... I suppose," she said in an uneasy voice.  
  
"You know what Kel? I've never seen my 'live for the moment T-shirt look so good" Oh my Gosh! Kelly thought. Is that Jeff flirting with me? Kelly slipped in to the bed next to him.  
  
"Well I usually sleep in just my panties, but I thought I would spare you that sight" She told him wriggling in the bed trying to get herself comfortable. Jeff suddenly found himself thinking about what exactly she would look like.  
  
"You don't know what I would like to see" Jeff had spoken without his brain thinking... Shit! Did I just say that out loud?  
  
OK, Kelly thought to herself, there was no mistaking that, that was definitely flirting. She giggled lightly.  
  
"So... What exactly are you wearing?" Jeff had always wondered why Kelly never flirted with him but she did with everyone else. Jeff didn't know how to take this comment did she like him? And more importantly, did he like her? He was one very confused and sleepy wrestler. One half of him was telling him to kiss her, but the other half was telling him not to put their whole friendship in jeopardy.  
  
"Just boxers" He replied coolly. Kelly looked at him, "But usually I sleep in the nude, but I thought I would spare you that sight" Kelly couldn't help but think about what he would of looked like. She yawned, and looked at Jeff again, into his hazel eyes, she grabbed Jeff's wrist, to look at his watch.  
  
"Well Jay, it is 5am, I don't know about you but I'm shattered" Jeff smiled at her as she turned on her side and quickly fell asleep, Her hair smelled like apples.  
  
"Night, night" He whispered. She was still grabbing his hand, he turned on his side, and also fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
Author: So what do you think? Please review; tell me what is good and what is bad, just so I know what to think about while I am writing the next chapter (if there even will be a next chapter). Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly woke up at 9am the next morning thanks to a wake up call she forgot she ordered the night before. Jeff was still asleep; she smiled to herself as she saw Jeff's hand still holding hers and his arm resting on her waist. Kelly always had a small crush on him while she was a fan, who doesn't? Look at him! But when she met him and became friends with him, the stupid teenage crush subsided, but it still made her feel good in a small way to know that she had shared a bed with him.  
  
"Jay, Jay" She whispered to him, She turned over to face him. She lightly shook him. He groaned in his sleep. "Jay honey, it's time to wake up" He slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Good morning" He said cheerfully, Jeff jumped out of bed and opened the curtains, Kelly squinted as the light hurt her eyes. "I slept like a baby" he smiled he walked back over to the bed where Kelly was now sat up. "I guess it helped, with you keeping me warm all night" Jeff smiled evilly "Do you mind if I have a shower?" Kelly shook her head as Jeff turned around and walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. She watched his perfect ass as he walked. She sighed to herself as she rolled out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the view and tried to get the thoughts of Jeff in his boxers out of her mind. Her phone rang in her bag.  
  
"Hello... Oh hi!... What time is it over there then?... Really 3am? I've just woken up!... You've been clubbing hard then?... Cool, didn't pull any girls did you?... good good, other wise I'll start to get jealous!... I'll let you sleep then. Don't you have to work tomorrow?." She laughed lightly "Well you had better sleep then. Take some water to bed with you; it will help your hangover. Sweet dreams then babe... Yeah me too... bye"  
  
Jeff came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Kelly put her phone back into her bag.  
  
"I was thinking, we should get some quick breakfast and then get travelling, we don't want to be late or anything" Kelly laughed, as she thought about the heavily documented tardiness that Jeff seemed to suffer from. And the amount of money in fines it cost him.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a plan, batman. Just let me get dressed"  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly planning on going out like this Kel."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Kelly arrived at Madison square garden on time, which was a welcome change. They walked through the halls finding their dressing rooms. It was the night of survivor series, and Jeff had found Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley to discuss their table match that they had later that night. Kelly had never been to the Garden before and had no idea where she was going. She just randomly walked around until... BUMP! She walked straight into Paul Levesque (Triple H)  
  
"Watch where your going slut." He grunted  
  
"And what the fuck are you going to do about it?" she retorted.  
  
"You have no idea, I don't have time for your stupid games Kelly"  
  
"You have no right to get pissy with me Paul,"  
  
"I have every fucking right to get pissy with you Kelly-"  
  
"Let it go!" she interrupted him, shouting.  
  
"How can I let it go?" he asked her pushing her against the wall and walking past her.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Shane 'hurricane' Helms asked her walking down the white corridor towards Kelly.  
  
"It's a long story I'm afraid."  
  
"Well I've got two hours to waste and an unusual urge for some jam donuts and coffee. Come on, I know a good cafe that's near here."  
  
  
  
"So, now we have donuts, coffee, tea, a huge chocolate cake, and what looks like a life time's supply of chocolate chip cookies. Oh, there is nothing like a nice big fattening dinner once in a while is there?" Kelly looked at the cafe table full of junk food.  
  
"You are totally insane!" She exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I know. But come on then, I've seen the way Paul treats you. It's mad, he seems nice enough to everyone else, why not you?" He asked drinking some coffee.  
  
"As I said it's quite a long story. I have this friend, Tai, well her real name is Octavia, but we call her Tai. Anyway about a month after I debuted in the WWE somehow she ended up in bed with him, and got pregnant. Tai called me up and told me over the phone, but Stephanie over heard me talking, Steph went totally ape shit! With good reason though, but I don't know why she is still with him, he is such a cunt!" Shane nodded, trying to swallow his doughnut.  
  
"Where is Octavia now?" He asked with his mouthful, he used a napkin to wipe away the large amount of jam surrounding his face. Kelly giggled; he was making such a mess of himself.  
  
"She is at home in England, and she is keeping the baby, I don't know if Stephanie knows about that or not." Shane sighed.  
  
"I still don't understand what this has to do with Paul not liking you, so he slept with your friend, and nearly ruined things with his girlfriend, that's his problem, not yours."  
  
"He blames me, he thinks that I told Stephanie on purpose about him and Tai. He thinks that I want to brake him and Stephanie up for some reason, but truth be told, I don't really care what happens between the two of them, although sometimes I do feel sorry for poor Steph." The rest of their conversation spanned over many topics, from wrestling, to comic books, to food and much more, even Jeff once or twice. This was their little group, the North Carolina group, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon and Lita, and the newest member... Kelly. Even though Lita and Kelly weren't from North Carolina.  
  
  
  
Shane and Kelly sat in the back of the arena watching Jeff's 6-man elimination table match. Kelly's phone went off in her bag, she motioned to Shane to turn the television down as she answered her call.  
  
A clearly nervous Paul Levesque entered the room. Of course he had every right to be nervous, after all he was about to go into the elimination chamber. (A match that, as we all found out later on, nearly killed Paul) He didn't spot Kelly on the other side of the room talking on her phone. He tried to start a conversation with Shane, but Shane was just ignoring the game.  
  
Shane didn't have any sympathy for cheaters. His last girlfriend cheated on him, and it crushed him. He really loved that bitch. Kelly said goodbye to the phone and sat back down on the couch next to Shane.  
  
"Oh, you're here" Paul said disappointed "I'll see you around then Shane" Paul patted Shane on his shoulder, but Shane continued to ignore Paul and just stare at the television.  
  
"Before you go," Kelly said as Paul was walking out of the door in a hurry. Paul was in full-throttle baby mode and wasn't listening or talking to Kelly. Kelly ran after him, but he just walked faster and further away from her. "It's a boy" She called to him. Paul froze on the spot.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked in a deep low voice, as he turned to face Kelly.  
  
"I... I" Suddenly, for the first time, Kelly was intimidated by Paul, he was towering over her, and his eyes were full of rage. She had been stupid, she had just shouted out Paul's private life to everyone within a 50-meter range, and Paul values his privacy possibly higher than anything else. Kelly cleared her throat. "I just got off the phone with Tai" She said softly "She had a test done... it's going to be a baby boy." Paul grunted and punched the wall, hard enough to leave a dent. Paul turned to Kelly, he stared right through her. "I thought you wanted kids?" she ventured to ask, foolishly.  
  
"You stupid bitch," Paul took a step towards her, Kelly had a horrible feeling that she would be the next one to get punched by Paul. "Not when my kid is all the way in fucking England!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Don't you shout at me because you've got your self in some huge mess, whether you like it or not, that child that Tai is carrying is half yours, so you had better start thinking about how you are going to be a part of that little boy's life." She shouted back. Her face went red.  
  
"Wait..." Came a soft voice from the door way behind them both, they both turned round to face the person. "Octavia is pregnant?" Kelly heard Paul mutter something along the lines of holy shit. They had both been too caught up in their argument to notice Stephanie stood in the doorway, listening to everything that they each said. "Paul? Answer me" Steph's voice was shaking. Paul scooped his hair back with his hand, and looked at Stephanie, she knew the answer but she needed to hear it from his lips. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Steph" He started. "There is no proof that the baby is mine, OK?" he pleaded  
  
"What!" Kelly shouted, "Are you calling the mother of your child and my friend a slut?"  
  
"I think your both dirty disgusting sluts, and that the both of you should keep out of my life for good."  
  
"Paul," Steph said, trying her best to keep back the tears, but not doing a brilliant job. "I think it would be best if you got your stuff out of my apartment." She began to walk away; Shane pulled Kelly back into the room with the TV and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Stephanie, wait," Paul said running after her. He loved her and he didn't want one stupid night full of mistakes and a stupid argument with Kelly to ruin what he had with her.  
  
"This isn't up for discussion Paul. It's bad enough that you slept with another girl while being with me, but I forgave you. But now she's pregnant too? Jesus Paul, when were you going to tell me?" Steph shook her head, trying to understand everything "I neither need or deserve this" Paul looked at her, she was right, she didn't deserve him, but dammit, he loved her.  
  
"Steph, I'm sorry"  
  
"It's a bit late for that now" she said closing her office door in his face. Paul turned around, with his trademark scowl on his face. but this time it was for real.  
  
"I'm going to get that little bitch for this shit" he vowed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shane had already wrestled that night on Sunday night heat, and Kelly wasn't booked to wrestle in the end, so after Jeff had gotten showered, they left before the end of the pay-per-view, and went to a new restaurant in New York.  
  
"Jeff and I will have the stake, and our little vegetarian friend here will have the tomato and basil pasta, thank you" Shane told the waiter smiling at Kelly, he didn't see how you could be a wrestler and vegetarian, you dramatically cut the amount of protein that your body takes in. "Oh, sorry" Shane remembered, talking to the waiter once again "Can we also have another bottle of this wine?" The waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
"...So" Kelly continued with her story "It's 5.30 in the morning and the hotel cancelled Jeff's room. We are both as tired as hell and we have this dunce at the door offering Jeff a free room at the Marriott, but the Marriott is all the way into town, it would take him like half an hour to get there."  
  
"Well I hope you took it, the Marriott is a great hotel, I know I'd of taken it, I don't care how long it took me to get there." Shane said.  
  
"Erm, actually, I couldn't be bothered to go all the way into town, so I stayed with Kel instead." Jeff informed him. Shane raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Wait a moment here Jeff, just let me get this right. You passed up a night's free room at the Marriott hotel for a nights sleep on Kelly's couch?" The waiter came up to the table and refilled their glasses with the white wine that Shane ordered, he left the bottle in the middle of the table.  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said to the waiter "Well not exactly... We shared the bed." Jeff took a sip of his wine like it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh! I see! Well Jeff, I have to agree with you there... I too would give up a room at the Marriot to spend a night in bed with Kelly." He smiled at her.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet... I think," She said laughing. Someone's cell phone at another table went off, which reminded Kelly of a call that she was supposed to make. "Oh shit you guys! Can you just excuse me while I make a phone call, I won't be a minute" She said searching through her bag for her phone. With phone in hand she walked away from the table in search of a signal. Jeff watched her with keen eyes as she walked away. Ever since last night he had been looking at Kelly in a different way, and thinking about her too much too. Every time he found himself doing it though he fought it, telling himself to pull it together, but God she was beautiful!  
  
"Err Jeff!" Shane said waving his hand in front of Jeff's face, awakening him from his thoughts. "So I bet you didn't get much sleep last night then?" Shane teased with a huge grin on his face, nudging and winking at him.  
  
"Well no, actually I got a perfect night's sleep." Jeff told him in a matter of factly way, taking another sip of his wine. "I've told you before, I don't like Kelly in that way, we are just friends." Shane had always teased Jeff about his friendship with Kelly.  
  
"Sorry! Jesus Jeff, I just thought that any straight man would give up his right arm to spend the night with Kelly like you did last night." Shane was right; Kelly was quickly becoming a fan favourite, especially with the male fans. Sometimes he forgot how lucky he was to be in her life. Jeff looked at Kelly across the restaurant.  
  
"Do you think she likes me?" He asked, Shane grinned; knowing that he was finally right, and that Jeff did like Kelly in that way, even if Jeff didn't know it yet.  
  
"As a friend, definably, but any more... I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you," He said, taking yet another sip of his wine as the waiter came with their food.  
  
  
  
"Hi babe! My god I hate these answering machines! I bet your asleep anyway, it must be what? 2am over there? Whatever. Anyway, I just called to say that I'm fine, I didn't wrestle tonight anyway, and my flight to South Carolina is at 11am tomorrow. So I get a nice lie in, about damn time too! Good luck at your promotion interview tomorrow. I'm sure you'll get it. I've got to go, my food has arrived, speak to you soon, bye!" Kelly said before hanging up her phone and walking back to the boys' table. "Sorry about that guys. This food looks great." Shane nodded at her smiling.  
  
"I was just telling Jeff about what happened to Paul this evening." Shane told her starting to tuck into his stake.  
  
"Yea, it was a long time coming to him too." Jeff added. "It's about time that Stephanie came to her senses and dumped him, he has, and is putting you through hell, He deserves everything that he gets."  
  
"Come on" Kelly said bring another fork full of food to her mouth "No-one deserves to be dumped like that by someone they love and have their personal life shouted about in public like that, even if that person is a huge bastard." Kelly sighed, "This is all my fault" Jeff took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"You are way too nice for your own good Kelly" Jeff told her, while Shane nodded in agreement. "As I said, that son of a bitch deserves everything he gets, and more..."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meals" The waiter said, talking to the table "but there is a call for a Mr. Helms" Shane nodded and finished his mouthful of food, and held his hand out for the phone to be handed to him.  
  
"Hello Stacy," he said rolling his eyes, it was well known that she was a shit stirrer. All she ever seemed to do was spread rumours and make out with Andrew, but Andrew was their friend, so it didn't matter however much they hated her, they had to be nice to her, for Andrew. There was a long pause as Jeff and Kelly listened to one half of the conversation. "Oh... Okay" he said. Kelly guessed he couldn't get a word in edgeways with the way that Stacy went on most of the time. "Oh my God, is he Okay? There was another pause "hospital?" Shane and Kelly were getting more worried by every word that Shane said. "Wait... now come on, that isn't fair, your just making this shit up now" Kelly relaxed in her seat. "What?! You can't blame that on Kelly!" Kelly immediately sat back up. What had she done now? "Yea, whatever stace... bye" He said handing the phone back to the waiter. Shane went back to his food.  
  
"Well?" Jeff asked impatiently  
  
"Paul has been taken to hospital, Something to do with his throat, he can't breath or something" Kelly let out a surprised gasp and she went pale, she didn't really listen in biology at school, but she knew that being able to breath was pretty important if you wanted to stay alive.  
  
"What's that got to do with Kelly?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Erm..." Shane hesitated. "Stace has this stupid idea that it is Kelly's fault because his mind was not on the match rather on Octavia Stephanie and Kelly, but it's stupid," Shane said eating some more. Kelly just looked mortified.  
  
"Oh my gosh" she said in a whisper "this is terrible, and you were just talking about how he deserves everything he gets" she said putting down her knife and fork. "I'm not hungry"  
  
"Kelly your being silly, come on, this is nothing to do with you, Paul got himself into this mess, stop worrying ok? How were we supposed to know that this was going to happen?" Jeff tried to reassure her.  
  
"Ok," She agreed "I guess your right... this is nothing to do with me."  
  
"That's my girl!" Shane chimed in "Freak injuries happen in the ring, it's all apart of wrestling, you can't blame it on anyone," Kelly nodded; just hoping that Paul would be OK. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kelly will you please stop fussing, sit down and put your seat belt on?" Jeff told her, Kelly was trying to put her bag on the shelf above her seat on the delayed flight to South Carolina.  
  
"I'm too Goddamn short" She whined. "Wait, wait, I think it's there," She told him, slowly taking her hands away. "There" She said, satisfied with her self. Jeff could see it falling back down again, and to save her, pushed her out of the way, right before it landed. As her bag landed on the airhostess, Kelly landed on another passenger. "Jeff?!" She cried.  
  
"Excuse me miss, would you like me to help you with that bag?" Asked the very pissed off airhostess.  
  
"Yes. yes she would" Jeff said quickly, knowing that Kelly would never admit defeat. Jeff laughed as she sat next to him and the safety announcements began. It was quite a quite flight, with more wrestlers than anyone else.  
  
About half way through the flight Kelly needed the toilet. She was fidgeting and wriggling in her seat. Jeff sighed he was trying to sleep.  
  
"If you need to piss so fucking bad, please, for the sake of my sanity, go!"  
  
"No. look," She said pointing over to the line, Stephanie was waiting there. "Steph is over there, I think it would be better if I stayed away." Jeff sighed.  
  
"She is the head of the WWE creative team, and the bosses daughter, you are going to have to talk to her sooner or later, might as well make is sooner," Kelly scrunched up her face in a playful way, but Jeff wasn't in the mood to take any if it. "Go!" he told her firmly.  
  
She got up and walked towards the toilet queue. She tried her best to ignore that Stephanie was even standing next to her. She just wanted to get her self out of Paul, Stephanie and Octavia's mess, that Paul had seemed to of dragged her into kicking and screaming.  
  
"Hello Kelly." Stephanie said her voice flat. Steph looked rough; there was no two ways around that. She had no makeup on, and there were bags under her eyes. Her hair was straight and lifeless. Kelly simply nodded once back at Stephanie with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Look, I know this isn't the right time or place for a business meeting, but would you mind? I mean this line doesn't seem to be shifting," Steph reasoned. Kelly thought for a moment. "Your not desperate are you?" Jeff was right, Kelly had to face Stephanie sooner or later, might as well get it out of the way now. Kelly shook her head and sat down next to Stephanie.  
  
"How is Octavia?" She asked with mild concern in her voice. Kelly shrugged.  
  
"Fine I suppose, all factors taken into consideration, she is coping well" Kelly contemplated asking Stephanie how she was coping but came to the decisions that is was none of her business.  
  
"Well all I really wanted to talk to you about was that the creative team are considering some changes to your character. We have some ideas of our own, which I have listed here." Stephanie handed Kelly a piece of paper, Kelly's eyes skimmed over the paper not taking in any of the information. "But, we are always open to some suggestions from you." Kelly nodded.  
  
"I'll think it over and get back to you."  
  
"Well that was all I really wanted to talk to you about, and look the line has even gone down." Kelly looked over her shoulder at the queue.  
  
"Um. Stephanie, would you mind if I asked you how Paul is doing?"  
  
"Paul?" She asked with a humph, "He had to stay in over night for observations, that's all I know. Shawn will know more. Ask him. Why? Does 'Tai' want to know?" She asked immaturely. "As far as I am concerned, that bastard deserves every part of the throat injury. I wish he was dead" Kelly coughed uncomfortably and waved goodbye and found a toilet that was free. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Kelly walked back to her seat Jeff opened one eye to look at her.  
  
"So, was that as bad as you made it out to be?" Kelly shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Yep Jay, as always you were right, I was wrong blah blah blah!" Jeff smiled back at her, opening both eyes and sitting up.  
  
"There you go, at last you are finally starting to realise that I am right. as always! What's that? He asked pointing to the sheet of paper that Kelly still held in her hand.  
  
"Oh, Stephanie gave it to me. The creative team are going to change some parts of my character soon, they've asked me to come up with some ideas as well" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's great, now the creative team want you to do their job for them as well" He said half sarcastically. He grabbed the paper out of her hands and began to read it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two" Shawn Michaels said as he walked past their seats. "Jeff, can I talk to Kelly for a moment please? Privately"  
  
"Yep, I've got to piss anyway, see you in a moment Kel." Kelly nodded; He passed her the piece of paper back. Jeff got up she moved over so Shawn could sit down next to her. He sat down and made himself comfortable, leaning back on the chair.  
  
"That's a cute kid you've got there," He commented smiling.  
  
"We're just friends, not that it is any of your business." She said folding the paper, "Actually, I'm glad you came by, I wanted to talk to you." She told him, putting the paper into her pocket.  
  
"I took Paul to the hospital last night, after our match. He was hurt quite bad Kelly"  
  
"I heard." She said emotionless  
  
"Yea. And in the confusion, he told me something. About your friend Octavia." Kelly looked away, this was getting out of hand fast, Shawn had nothing to do with any of this, hell neither did she. What right did Shawn have to confront her or anyone else about any of this? "Now to me, all Octavia sounds like is an over-glorified ring-rat"  
  
"How dare you? You cannot talk about a very close friend of mine like that! None of this has anything to do with you, or me for that matter, so for fucks sake please leave me out of it. I've had enough." Kelly tried to stand up and walk away, she didn't know where, due to the fact she was on a plane and there were only a limited number of places you could go. But none of that mattered because Shawn had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat.  
  
"Why don't you tell me Octavia's version of events then? Sounds to me like she is just trying to ruin Paul's life, and your helping it all go along."  
  
"Weather you, Paul or Octavia like it or not, they slept together, Tai didn't make him, she didn't force him to do it. And now they all have to cope with the consequences. If Tai wants her baby that's her choice, If Paul wants a baby he can go to England and see it. As far as I'm concerned," She sighed heavily, "I'm staying out of it." Shawn looked at her.  
  
"Paul is out of hospital, he is coming to RAW tonight, you will have to cope with him then." With that he got up and left back to his seat. Kelly muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Are you OK? I heard you shouting. Shawn can be a real asshole at times." Jeff asked smiling.  
  
"Yea, I've just worked that out."  
  
@*@  
  
At RAW that evening Kelly was constantly looking over her shoulder the sound of Shawn's words were still ringing in her mind. Jeff was in the ring, and Kelly and Shane were walking around the back stage area of the arena looking for something to pass the extra time that they had.  
  
"You know Jeff asked me something very interesting the other night in the restaurant." Kelly had an uninterested look on her face. "It was about you," he told her smiling. He was trying to wind her up. again.  
  
"I don't care," She said as she sat down on a trunk she had just pulled away from the wall. Shane pulled one up opposite her and sat down too.  
  
"There's no need to be worried about Paul and Shawn, they are all lip and no action. They wouldn't hurt you" Shane told her confidently.  
  
"You really think I'm worrying about nothing?"  
  
"Defenatly. Chances are, Paul won't even show up tonight." Shane knew that wasn't true, as he knew for a fact Paul was on his way, but he would never tell Kelly that, he was trying to calm Kelly down.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure your right," She said, trying to convince herself. It wasn't the fact that Paul was coming to the arena that scared her, what scared her was, she didn't know what he was going to do. When Paul gets angry he does some stupid things. She thought to herself.  
  
"So back to Jeff." Shane said trying to get her mind off of Paul and wind her up at the same time. Kelly sighed loudly, and laughed,  
  
"Gee, because I care so much, what did he ask you Shane?" She asked standing up pushing the trunk she was sat upon back against the wall.  
  
"Ah, you see this is where the problem lays, He asked me in confidence" Shane said laughing.  
  
"So why did you." Kelly had enough, she poured a cup of water all over him, "That's what you get for trying to wind me up!" Shane opened his mouth, stunned. He ran over to the water cooler, and filled a cup up, and ran her, threatening to pour the cup full of water all over her. This escalated into a fully-fledged water fight. That was until Kelly called it off, saying that she had enough. She didn't want to stop, but it was starting to get dangerous. "I'm going back to my dressing room" She called to Shane from down the hall.  
  
Kelly walked into her dressing room to find the contents of her bag spread out across the floor, her clothes in a big pile and everything trashed.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked herself. She walked around carefully, so not to step on anything. She heard talking from the bathroom. She kicked it open not knowing what or who to expect there. "What the fuck have you done you stupid wanker?" She asked the man sitting on her toilet talking on her cell phone. "Don't you have your own room and life to ruin?" Paul stood up, hanging up her phone. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't talk to me like that bitch," Paul told her throwing her phone back at her. She scrambled her hands to catch it before it hit the ground. Paul walked past her pushing her slightly; and headed off towards the door, but Kelly wasn't going to let him get away that easy, not considering everything he had done. It's not easy to make Kelly properly angry, but Paul had done it, he had crossed the line this time and she was irate.  
  
"Wait!" She shouted at him, grabbing his arm before he had a chance to leave the room. "There is no way that you are leaving this room before you give me an apology, or at least an explanation" She told him firmly. Paul rolled his eyes at her shook his arm, so that Kelly let go, and carried on walking towards the door. He didn't need to explain himself to her, what was she going to do about it?  
  
"NO!" She shouted at him. She had taken enough about his shit, and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore "Paul, you can't keep doing this! Running around here like you own the place, doing what you want when you want, just because your dating the bosses' daughter, not thinking about the people who you crush. Look at what you've done to my dressing room, chances are I'm going to have to pay for it all, and you've gone through my private stuff. You have absolutely no right! What were you thinking?" Paul turned his attention back to her; He put his hands on his hips and sighed heavily.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business." He began with a firm tone, he paused a little, wondering whether or not to continue with his sentence "But I was trying to get into contact with Octavia" He concluded.  
  
"None of my business?" She repeated, "Paul, I really don't want anything to do with any of this, but it becomes my business when you start trashing my dressing room. With no reason!" Paul turned to leave again, but reconsidered and looked back at her. He took a deep breath,  
  
"You want to know?" He asked in a raised voice, he wasn't shouting, but he was angry. "You're my only contact with Octavia. She is in England, half way across the world, I've fucked up my life, I've got a child, which I've always wanted, but with the wrong person. I've lost the best girlfriend I've ever had." He looked around the room and sighed again, his voice became softer, "Kelly, I'm frustrated. I took every thing out on you. But for two seconds, put yourself in my shoes." Paul looked at her, for one minute, it actually seemed like Paul was being sincere to her.  
  
"Paul for God's sake, I understand what position your in, but you shouldn't be taking this all out on me, if I am your only contact with Octavia, then shouldn't you be nice to me? Instead of making me feel like crap? But the one thing you certainly shouldn't be getting Shawn on my back, the both of you have been putting me through hell." Paul laughed.  
  
"You think I told Shawn anything?" Paul laughed again, "I don't want anyone knowing about Octavia, I don't care how good a friends we are, the only people who know is you Octavia and Stephanie." Kelly looked at the floor. "How does Shawn know?" Paul asked, worried. Now it was Kelly's turn to laugh, though not for long. She suddenly realised, she didn't know she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Oh my God! She thought, Shane and Jeff know.  
  
"You told him in the hospital last night, apparently" She said turning her back on him, and trying to clear up some of the room, anything to break the eye contact between them. "You were confused, it's not your fault, and it's not like he's the only one who knows. You and Stephanie were arguing about it in the hall way, in front of every one." She reasoned with him.  
  
"Kelly, look at me, who else knows?" He asked, She just ignored him, she tried to pick up the couch, "Kelly don't ignore me, tell me who else knows?"  
  
"I. I. don't, No one" She stuttered. "Anyone could have heard" She paused a little as she pulled the couch up, "I think I. Jay. Jay might have heard.  
  
"Good God! You told that muti-coloured hair freak Jeff didn't you?" He asked taking a step closer to her, backing Kelly into a corner. Once again he was starting to intimidate her, she slowly turned around, the foot height difference between them was making a big impact on her. He was huge, and had the power and possibly the mind-set to hurt her. She slowly nodded. Paul was irate. He kicked the couch, pushing it over once again, and smashed his fist into the wall, just inches from her head. Kelly took a sharp breath in; Paul was starting to scare her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and shouted in her face,  
  
"How stupid can you get?! I suppose Shane knows as well?" Paul didn't even wait for an answer, "How could you gossip about my life to your waste of space 'friends'? Have a good laugh about me did you all?" He pushed her face into the wall. "Your enjoying everything that is happening to me, aren't you?" He shouted at her, she slowly shook her head, to motion a 'no' "Don't you dare lie to me! You planned all of this didn't you? You wanted to ruin my life didn't you, it just gets better and better for you doesn't it?" Paul is going insane, Kelly thought, what the hell is he going on about?  
  
Paul grabbed her hair again, and raised his fist to hit her in the face when the door opened with Shane standing in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Shane asked, "I heard shouting" Shane saw Paul just about to hit Kelly.  
  
Dun dun dun! Sorry about the long delay in between some chapters, but I got distracted by some other things. Thanks for your reviews! Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism all comments are appreciated! I'll get another chapter out as soon as possible. 


End file.
